


It's not a date! Unless...

by orphan_account



Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Cam, I love my boys, Lee is a little oblivious, M/M, cam is soft boy, holger is a great wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yes, the title is a meme.Yes, new ship.Yes...it's gay.Cam is ready to hang with his bro's on their traditional fair get-together. Unluckily- Holger suddenly ditches!Even more unluckily...Cam is now stuck with his new crush and best friend for the whole day.AKA. Lee Ping.
Relationships: Lee ping/Camillio "Cam" Martinez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude, _really_?!"

"Holgar's _sorry_ , he swears!"

"But this is like- _our tradition_ , compadre!"

"Hey, it's not so bad. You and _I_ can still go, right?"

  
Cam's breath left him in a sudden exhale.

  
"U-Us? Y-you and... _me?_ " 

_'Oh geez did my voice just crack-'_

Holgar claps, typical joyful expression back.

"So it works out! Happy outcome, yes?"

Cam rubbed his face as Holgar and Lee chatted, hoping it wasn't as red as it felt.

' _Oh homie...I don't think you know what a happy outcome is...'_

As Cam considered his excuses the bell rang, causing Holgar to run off in the speed of light and Lee to turn and wave him goodbye.

"Can't wait to hang after school, Cam. Do good today, yeah?"

It was too late now. 

He was _officially_ screwed. 

Cam groaned, banging his face onto a locker once Lee was out of sight. 

"Curse this stupid _damn_ crush-"

" _A-hem!_ "

Cam slowly turned around, head aching a bit after the beating he just gave it. He awkwardly smiled.

Barge didn't smile back.

"GET TO-"

"Yeah _yeah._..I _know_."

Cam headed to class defeatedly.

' _At least today's bound to be interesting_.'


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't want to do this.

...Okay-

_Maybe he kinda wanted to do this._

Camillio Matinez took a deep breath, closing his eyes slowly, trying to keep from freaking out. 

_"I can do-_ "

"Do what?" 

Cam swallowed thickly, face turning a deep shade of red as his eyes snapped open to meet Lee's concerned ones.

Lee was standing in front of him with his head tilted, eyebrow raised. 

"You good, man?"

Cam rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact as he sputtered. 

"O-Of course, dude!"

Lee didn't look convinced but didn't push, instead he pointed to the door down the hall where everyone was leaving.

"Ready to go? Mom and dad are willing to let me go for a few hours."

Cam swallowed thickly once given a small smile, nodding quickly. 

"O-Of course, esa! Let's, like, have some _fuuun._ "

Lee nodded back, laughing. He turned and started heading for the exit, Cam following.

" _Awesome_!"

' _I_ _sure hope so, compadre.'_

It took the two some walking and awkward conversation to reach the fair. Once in front of the place, Lee sighed, looking to his feet defeated.

"I know. I miss him, too."

Cam frowned in concern, reaching to place a hand on his shoulder when he turned to look at him, a sad expression on his face.

"Maybe we need Holger to make this type of thing wor-"

" _What_?! No _way_ , Lee. We can do this!"

No _way_ was Camillio Martinez about to ruin any chances they ever had in the future because of his " _embarrassment_ ".

He could do this!

Cam wrapped an arm around Lee, looking up at him confidently. Lee offered a small smile and raised eyebrow.

"Come on, homie. Imma give you the best experience of your _life_!"

Or he'd try to, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

After buying the tickets and making their way inside, the two boys looked about. 

It was nothing new; a hundred people, sane old games, same old prizes. And honestly? 

They wouldn't have it any other way. 

Lee smiled, feeling the familiar nostalgia fill him. Cam did the same, removing his arm from around Lee to step forward, throwing his arms out wide.

" _Ahhh_! Feel that breeze!"

Lee laughed, stepping forward. He stood near Cam as he looked around. He rubbed his arms, smiling a bit less. 

"Yeah. It _is_ kinda cold tonight, huh?"

Cam watched Lee rub his arms, unthinkingly taking off his jacket and giving it to Lee. Lee took it surprised, looking at it with wide, confused eyes.

Cam blushed as he then looked to him, tilting his head. He rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact as he started to walk, making Lee shrug the jacket on and follow.

"Heheh...must be climate change, _amirite_?"

Lee crossed his arms, pulling the puffy coat closer to him as he breathed deeply, watching the air escape him. 

"Yeah. Sucks, _heh_."

They walked around for awhile, just enjoying the bright lights and distant sounds, Cam watching purple and blue lights flash over his best friend's face all the while with an expression of awe.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a date. 

Or was it a friendly outing? Lee probably saw it as the latter, but _maybe_ he could make it work-

He _just_...needed an idea...

Seeing Lee move his attention to a game booth, Cam suddenly had one.

"Heeey, amigo! Let's _actually_ have fun. Not just- walk _around_ forever!"

Lee turns to him, giggling quietly as he watched him come over. 

It was beautiful to Cam's ears.

Cam blushed, clearing his throat as he sank into his jacket. Lee didn't notice, handing a ticket to the man in front of them.

' _Man, tone it down with the cheesiness_...'

Cam quietly scolded himself, shaking his head. He snapped out of it a few seconds later as Lee turned to him, holding out some darts to him.

"You first."

_Now was his time to show Lee that he could be a man! Someone to be heads over heels for! Not some girl-_

Cam takes the darts confidently, smirking up at Lee as he turned to the balloon board.

"Why, _thank you_ amigo." 

Lee playfully bowed, making Cam chuckle and relax.

He was great at this game! He could win, show off, and even get Lee a prize like he's done for their past _thousand_ traditions.

Now-

All he had to do was win. And win _big_.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so maybe nerves from your crush watching made focusing a _bit_ harder. 

Cam nervously chuckled, missing his third throw. Lee smiled at him nonetheless, offering encouragement.

It was okay! He still had 2 more chances-

He missed another, sighing frustrated.

"Good try, dude! I know you can _do it!"_

Cam blushed, tensing. He turned his head to catch eyes with Lee, and instead found a kind smile.

He turned, took a deep breath, aimed, and threw.

 _"Whoo!_ I'm the man, esa!"

Lee comes closer with a smile, watching as his friend looked to him expectantly. His smile becomes a bit confused bit genuine nonetheless. Cam's face falls a bit but he gets distracted before he can say anything.

"This...or _that?_ "

Cam looks to his choices of prizes and... _no_ , _not the big ones_. He was given a choice between a small ragged teddy or a fake dollar.

He groans inwardly.

Lee stands expectantly, watching as Cam begrudgingly chose the bear, turning to him a moment later. He held it out to a startled Lee.

"This is for you..."

"...I-"

Lee takes the bear carefully, looking to it thoughtfully. He smiles slowly, face turning a little red as he held it against his chest, turning his smile to a pleasantly surprised Cam.

"You still want to do this tradition?"

It takes Cam a moment to realize and he rubs the back of his head, chuckling with a red face when he does.

He always wins Lee a bear. 

"Of _course_ , amigo! I'm your guy, yeah?"

Lee nods, turning and starting to walk.

"You are my _guy_ , dude. Now let's go eat somthing, I flippen love fried dough."

Cam snaps out of his dopey smile, loving how Lee called him his " _guy_ ". He runs after him.

"S-Sure!"


	6. Chapter 6

After a while of laughing, playing some more games (which Lee won nearly all of), and sharing food, it was getting late.

Lee sighs softly, looking up at the sky while tugging Cam's jacket around him. Cam looks up at him quietly, embracing the sight, and then to where Lee's eyes were on. 

"Oh, the ferris wheel. A classic for festivals, aye?"

Lee nodded, eyes still trained on it. Cam suddenly smirked, confidently walking over and grabbing his arm, starting to drag him towards the giant wheel.

Lee looks to his friend with shock, eyes wide as he swallowed thickly, looking between him and the wheel as he stumbled along.

Cam smiled over his shoulder at him, eyes sparkling. 

"Let's go on it, Lee!"

Lee nervously smiles back, nodding quickly. His eyes trailed back to the all-encompassing ride.

He couldn't confess to his fear of heights when faced with eyes that bright and expression that proud. 

He just couldn't-


End file.
